


Kiss (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>It’s a <a href="http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/all-about-sex/201004/rimming-the-curious-couples-guide-oral-anal-play">real article</a>! Check out that dude's profile, more than 10,000 sex questions answered plus three mystery novels.</i>
</p></blockquote>





	Kiss (a 221B)

When I asked, he grimaced. “You’re a doctor. _E. coli._ Parasites. Really?”

I blushed, repeated the advice about showering first, and went out.

Medical training, army life, and years of better and worse partners mean I’m mostly unselfconscious about sex. But I’ve never tried certain things, and damned if someone scoffing at your request to lick their arsehole doesn’t sting.

So I ignored it for days.

Verbally. You can’t unthink a thought.

Today when I got home, my laptop had thirty tabs about rimming open. I clicked through, getting progressively more hopeful and aroused.

A Psychology Today blog was up in a separate window. (My baby loves the science.) I stopped at:

_… lovemaking draws much of its emotional power from intimacy, lovers' deep acceptance of each other._

No part of you turns me off, it said. No part of me is off limits to you.

Second-rate blogger, me. Why hadn’t I said that?

“John.”

My hand jerked away from my crotch.

Sherlock leaned against the kitchen doorway wearing that blue silk robe, looking damp and languid. What is the point of a robe that clings so precisely that there’s nothing left to the imagination?

By his expression, that _was_ the point. My hand drifted back. He mirrored the motion.

“I’ve been reading.” He smiled. “And I have a squeaky clean bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> _It’s a[real article](http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/all-about-sex/201004/rimming-the-curious-couples-guide-oral-anal-play)! Check out that dude's profile, more than 10,000 sex questions answered plus three mystery novels._


End file.
